


Hell of a Ride

by BartonStark (BloodEnvy)



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex while driving, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24928582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodEnvy/pseuds/BartonStark
Summary: Based on the Prompt: "This is the Wrong Time to be Horny!"Peter finally agrees to teach you how to fly the Milano. Too bad he's easily distracted and has wandering hands and a vivid imagination.
Relationships: Peter Quill/Original Character(s), Peter Quill/Original Female Character(s), Peter Quill/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 92





	Hell of a Ride

“Okay, but I don’t see why I can’t learn how to do it from the co-pilot’s seat,” you pointed out in amusement, leaning back against the seat in question’s armrest. You folded your arms across your chest.

Peter Quill met your smirk with one of his own from the pilot’s seat. He was leaning back in the chair, his legs spread cockily. “Because if you touch anything over there, Rocket’ll have your hide.”

“‘Have my hide’?” you repeated teasingly. He rolled his eyes in response, his expression otherwise unchanging. “Thanks for the warning, old man.”

Peter gave you the same exasperated look he always did whenever you made fun of the age difference between the two of you. Sure, it was only ten years, and in your twenties that didn’t really matter, but he was still _so_ offended by it. Every single time. “You wanna learn, or don’t you?”

“Fine. I’ll behave,” you relented, blowing him a kiss. Peter had finally agreed to teach you how to fly the Milano, and despite your taunts and cavalier attitude, you were almost ridiculously excited. You were going to actually fly a _spaceship._ Sure, you lived on it, but piloting it? That was a whole new level of cool. And with the way he and Rocket bickered, you’d always figured throwing your hat into the ring as a potential future pilot would end in another argument.

You’d all spent the last two days planet-side; the crew was restocking on supplies, sourcing new jobs through old Xandarian contracts and just generally enjoying not being cooped up on the ship together. The two of you had hung back today after Peter had finally caved and agreed to show you the ropes. The ship was currently just out of the planet’s orbit, empty aside from the two of you.

“Good.”

“But seriously, Peter.” you continued. “Your lap?”

“I need to see everything you’re doing, don’t I?” he shrugged, that playful quirk to his lips growing. It was infuriating, in that made-you-want-to-kiss-him kind of way, and you pursed your lips to hide a smile of your own. His only grew in response. You stepped towards him, and Peter reached out to you, taking hold of your hand and tugging you closer. He released your hand as you came to a stop by his side, only to wrap his arm around your waist, his hand smoothing over your backside. The smile he gave you was boyish and crooked as he looked up at you, and you rolled your eyes good-naturedly, bending down to give him a quick, sweet kiss. “Best way to learn.”

You scoffed, teeth touching your bottom lip as you grinned down at him. “Oh, yeah? Does that mean you had to sit on Yondu’s lap when you were learning? Because that’s adorable, honey.”

His expression dropped into a childish scowl, his hand sliding down the back of your thigh. “Okay, so I’m improving on the teaching method.”

“Sure you are, Star Lord.” you snickered, shaking your head. Still, you let him retake your hand and tug you forward into his lap. You turned and sat between his legs, your back pressing against his chest. Neither of you wore a jacket, and you could feel the warmth of him through the thin material of your shirts.

That was something delightful you’d noticed early in your relationship with Peter Quill; he was _always_ warm. The guy just ran hot, even on the journeys between planets when everything on ship seemed colder. Sharing a bed with him was like sleeping with a space heater, and he had no problem at all with wrapping you up in his arms at nigh and warming your body with his own. You often took it further, cuddling up into his side when standing in the kitchen or the cargo bay, and he would wrap his arm around your shoulders cockily. The only thing he didn’t like about this discovery of yours was that you’d pointed out on more than one occasion that this meant he most likely wore his beloved Ravager jackets for purely aesthetic reasons most of the time.

He patted your thighs gently, his chin hooking over your shoulder. He hummed in your ear, his breath fanning over your skin as he turned his head to brush his lips lightly against the side of your throat. His voice came low, flirtatiously. “Careful there, sweets.”

You shied away from his mouth, sitting forward and straight-backed in front of him. He chuckled, his hands sliding up over your waist as he relaxed back into the seat again. you clapped your hands once, rubbing them together in anticipation. “Control yourself, Quill. We’ve got work to do.”

He sighed petulantly. “Why did I agree to this, again?”

You smirked, eyes on the control panels in front of you. Your translator implant made each indicator readable, but it was still a lot to comprehend. You wrapped your fingers around the handle of the throttle on the left arm rest of the chair and shrugged a shoulder. “Because I was blowing you at the time.”

“Oh, yeah.”

You couldn’t help but roll your eyes as he snickered, turning your head and arching your neck back to smack a quick kiss to his cheek. You ducked away from him as he turned his head and tried to capture your lips with his own, turning your gaze to the stars. You could feel his smile as his lips travelled over the side of your neck again, the barest graze of his blunt teeth tickling your pulse point.

“Hey, hey hey…” you reprimanded softly. “Get your head in the game, Captain. You’ve got a student to teach.”

“Hot,” he muttered under his breath, laughing outright as you elbowed him in the ribs in response. “Okay, okay…”

“You felt a shiver tickle down your back as his fingers skimmed along your left arm. They found your hand, gently encouraging your fingers to loosen on the throttle to a more comfortable pressure. His other hand reached past you to the control panel in front of you, his voice lowering into a softer, more calming tone as he explained the role of each setting and dial. You nodded along, trying to commit each one to memory.

“Got it?”

You nodded slowly. “Yeah, I think so.”

“Okay,” he said, pointing at a dial to your left. “What does this one mean?”

You hesitated, forehead creasing. “Fuel output?”

He huffed a breath, an almost-laugh, his cheek touching your hair. He spoke in your ear. “Close enough. Just… keep Xandar to the right of us, okay?” he tapped a sensor in front of you. “This’ll turn blue if you start drifting and we enter orbit. Nothin’ to worry about, but it’ll help keep you honest and fly straight. Just ease the throttle forward, nice and slow.”

You grinned, pushing the handle forward carefully, and you couldn’t help the excited squeak you gave as the ship began to glide forward, bouncing in your seat. Peter chuckled lightly behind you, leaning back in the chair, his hands alighting on your hips.

“Nicely done,” he murmured. “Keep her steady. You rock too much, and it affects your speed… and you’ll end up tossin’ your lunch all over the controls…”

“Charming.”

“It will be when you’re the one cleaning it up.”

You snorted, shaking your head. “Thanks, honey.”

“You’re welcome,” he replied simply, leaning forward briefly to kiss your cheek.

“So…” you continued. “Can I punch it?”

Peter’s grip tightened on your waist as he leaned back again, and you could feel the grin in his voice. His hips pressed into your backside. “Veer left and go nuts, sweets.”

“You gotta say it.” you insisted childishly as you steered the Milano towards open space.

You were sure that he was rolling his eyes in response. “Punch it, baby.”

You shoved the throttle forward, whooping excitedly as the ship accelerated. You slid back in the seat with the speed of it, your body pressing back against Peter’s. He wrapped his arms around your waist, keeping you in place. You could feel his lips graze the skin behind your ear and the curve of his smile as he let you loop and dive through space. If it wasn’t for his hold on you, you would have fallen out of the seat.

It wasn’t until the ship evened out once more and you eased up on the throttle – intent on calming down and catching your breath – that you noticed Peter’s hands beginning to wander. His left hand slipped down to your thigh, his right ghosting from where it had held your waist to touch your arm. It travelled up to your shoulder to move hair away from your neck, his other hand dipping between your thighs. His lips touched the skin of your throat in a feather-light kiss, his stubble tickling your flesh.

You clamped your thighs around his hand as it neared your core, raising an eyebrow. You pushed forward on the throttle again in a half-hearted attempt that he’d abandon this new though process, but the acceleration only had you sliding further back into the seat and into his chest. You could the bulge of his erection pressing against your ass and the small of your back, and you felt heat rise in your neck. He let out a petulant, whining sigh against your skin when you refused to let his hand move any further on its journey up your inner thigh. “Peter.”

“Mmm?” he hummed, his lips teasing the spot just below your ear, his teeth grazing over your earlobe.

“What are you doing?”

He scoffed gently, reaching down with his free hand to tug your thighs apart again. You almost rolled your eyes, but you felt his tongue slide over the curve where your shoulder met your neck and you shivered instead. “You know exactly what I’m doing.”

His hand suddenly cupped your denim-covered sex roughly, and you could feel his grin against your skin as you gasped in response. The ship jerked, and he tutted quietly, shaking his head.

“Careful there, Y/N. What kind of pilot can’t handle a few distractions?”

“ **This is the wrong time to be horny!** ” you shot back pointlessly. You intended for your words to be forceful, but your voice came out slightly too breathless, a little too expectant.

“Don’t I know it… it’s my ship you could destroy,” he murmured teasingly, and you could hear the smirk in his voice. He unbuttoned your jeans brusquely, and your breath caught in a squeak as he shoved his hand into your underwear and ran two fingers through your folds. You couldn’t help the broken moan you gave as he found your clit, and you jumped as he pinched it. “Might want to tell yourself that though, baby… _fuck,_ you’re wet.”

Your eyes closed as his fingers circled your clit, his lips still lightly worshipping your throat. “You’ve got a filthy mouth, Quill.”

He bit down on your shoulder. “And you know exactly what I can do with it.”

You almost laughed, but it caught in your throat as his teeth grazed your ear and he increased the pressure to your clit. His other hand wrapped around the back of your right knee, draping it over the arm of the chair and spreading your legs further. He slid a finger inside you, pumping it steadily as the heel of his hand pressed to your clit. “Peter…”

“Why is it,” he whispered, squeezing your breast through your clothes, “…that I only like hearing my first name when it’s coming out of your sweet mouth?”

Your lips quirked in a small smile, one hand moving to grip at his thigh as he slowly brought you undone with the hand on your clit. “Maybe its because you’ve got a little bit of a – _unh_ – narcissistic streak when it comes to how you’re addressed, _Star Lord._ ”

He groaned, his hips thrusting up against you. You whimpered as he did, suddenly desperate for more than just his finger inside you. His hand tightened on your breast, the grip flirting with painful even through your clothes, and you wet your lip. “You’re dangerous, you are.”

Peter’s hand ghosted up from your chest as you chuckled, moving to touch the side of your neck. He caught your chin, turning your head so he could kiss you again. It was harsh and wanting and heady, his tongue sliding over yours. You arched against him as you felt yourself reaching the peak, his fingers quickening inside you. He ground up against you, wrapping his other arm around your waist again as the way you bucked against his hand threatened to unseat you. You clutched at his thighs, nails digging into him and making him hiss with pleasure. Peter’s mouth returned to your throat, and you finally came as he bit down on your pulse point, announcing your orgasm to the ceiling with a long, drawn out moan of his name that had his breath catching.

He didn’t give you a chance to recover; his hand didn’t stop fucking you until you were seeing stars and shoving his hand away as your body shook with the after-effects of another orgasm. Your thighs twitched uncontrollably, and he kissed the mark he’d left on your neck smugly. He chuckled quietly as you smacked his hand away from your leg.

“You alright there, sweets?”

You struggled to take a steadying breath, hips jerking forward as he tickled your bare hip with his fingertips. “Don’t get cocky.”

He snorted, rolling his hips into your ass again. “There’s a word for it.”

“You’re such a child,” you shot back, feeling his chest shake with quiet laughter against your back.

Peter kissed your jaw, tucking hair behind your ear. He swirled his fingers over your clit again, and you jumped, smacking his arm at the sudden jolt of pleasure. “You love it baby.”

You rolled your eyes in amusement. “Just hurry up and fuck me, Peter.”

“That’s my girl,” he snickered, grinding against you as he finally slipped his hand out of your underwear with one last teasing pinch of your clit. He took hold of your waist, pushing you up to stand. Your knees shook slightly; you were barely out of your seat before he pulled your jeans and underwear down your legs to leave them bunched around your knees.

He gave your ass a swat, hard enough that the sting made you jump, and you cursed. He snickered, smoothing his hand over the mark and massaging the flesh of your ass. You turned your head to catch a glimpse of his expression; his lips were curved in a self-satisfied smirk, but his eyes were dark, his pupils blown wide with lust. He raised a brow when he caught your eye, smacking your ass again, a little harder this time.

“Eyes forward,” he ordered. “And bend over.”

You cocked an eyebrow but did as he said, renewed excitement curling in your belly. You braced yourself on the console, careful to avoid any of the controls. The metal of it was cold under your palms, but the next smack to your ass burned your skin.

“I was thinking we could go back to the bunk,” you suggested, squeezing your thighs together as you heard him unbuckle his belt. Your breath caught in a moan as he slid his hand between your legs again, lingering on your clit.

“Oh, no.” he replied, taking hold of your hips. He pulled you back down onto his lap, and both of you swore as he impaled you on his cock. Peter’s head fell against your shoulder as you adjusted to the feeling of him inside you, and he kissed it once before speaking in your ear. “We’re not going anywhere ‘til we’ve got you dripping and too shaky to stand.”

Your only answer was a strangled sound of pleasure as Peter tightened his hold on your hips and began to fuck you onto his cock. Your hands pressed harder into the console, and you rolled your hips into his. He cursed, his lips and teeth worshipping your neck in a way that would definitely leave a mark and made you clench around him. One hand crept under your shirt to caress the skin of your stomach on its way to your chest.

He tugged at your bra awkwardly and you reached behind yourself with one hand to undo it, desperate for more of his touch. You arched against him as he finally palmed your bare breast, leaning into his touch as he rolled your nipple between his fingers and pulled. The shift had him brushing up against your g-spot, and you moaned aloud, heading rolling back. Normally, with a ship full of crew you’d be biting your lip or into a pillow to stifle yourself, but with them gone you couldn’t help your voice joining the sound of your flesh meeting his.

“Fucking perfect you are,” Peter murmured against the skin behind your ear, his breath warm on your skin. His hand left your breast to return to your hip, guiding your hips against his roughly. “You feel so _fucking_ good… such a good girl.”

You leaned back into him, hands gripping at his thigh and the arm rest as you turned your head to kiss him again. He returned it eagerly, harshly, one hand moving from your hip to tease your clit again. The first touch of his fingers had you bucking against him, your teeth catching his bottom lip as you gasped into the kiss. He groaned as you did, and you tightened your grip on his thigh until your nails dug into his skin even through his pants.

Peter hissed in pleasure, increasing the pressure on your clit until your hips faltered and you moaned again. “Fucking wicked little thing…”

“Fuck, Peter… _ah!”_ your body jerked as he pinched your clit again, and he caught your earlobe between his teeth before whispering in your ear, his stubble scratching at your neck. His voice was broken – he was so close to the edge, as close as you were, the two of you clinging to each other at the edge of oblivion.

“Say it and you get to come.”

You could almost hear his smirk at your answering whine, his fingers circling your clit quickly. Your thighs closed around his hand as the sensation overwhelmed you, but he forced them open again with his other hand. “Ah, ah, ah… c’mon, baby. Just… _fuck…_ say it and you can come…”

“ _Oh my G—”_ you squeezed your eyes closed, your whole body curling inward as you struggled to focus on anything else, to keep yourself from coming before he said you could. Still, you exhaled to steady yourself, turning your head and leaning to the side so you could speak in his ear.

“Fuck me, Star Lord— _uhhn…_ ”

You barely got the words out before Peter was groaning in your and thrusting up into you so hard it almost unseated you. He angled his hips and rolled his fingers over your clit and suddenly you were coming, eyes rolling back in your head and your teeth gritted.

Peter kept fucking you until he was spent, cursing against your skin as he came. Your fingers curled around the armrests for support as Peter lifted you off of him, tucking himself back into his pants and pulling up yours before tugging you back down to sit between his thighs. You leaned back against him as he wrapped his arms around you, his hands smoothing over your thighs, your stomach. He drummed out a playful rhythm on your belly lightly before you smacked him away, and he chuckled almost deliriously in response.

He brushed hair away from your neck gently, tracing what you were sure would be a hickey with a finger. “So, how’d you enjoy your first lesson?”

You smirked. “Well, it was a hell of a ride.”

He laughed, his chest bumping against your back. He caught your chin, turning you to kiss him again. It was languid and sweet and loving, and you melted into him for a few wonderful moments. You didn’t break away until the ship’s communication beacon started to beep with an incoming message. Peter leaned past you to accept the call, voice only.

“Where the hell are you, Quill?” Rocket’s voice barked through the speakers, and you rolled your eyes.

“Just giving Y/N a quick flying lesson,” he replied easily, lips brushing against your neck. “Thought the ship could use a new co-pilot.”

“Why, you decide you’re steppin’ down?” the raccoon snarked back, and you laughed, clapping a hand over Peter’s mouth before he could answer. He grumbled against your palm.

“We’ll bring her down now, Rock. Only be a minute.”

“Better be, I’m—”

You shut off communications before he could finish, releasing Peter. “Okay, so… how do you land?”


End file.
